itemfinderrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Pokemon
In the beginning, amidst the chaos and deadly forces of the universe, Arceus was born of pure energy. Arceus wandered the universe and faced its perils, creating from itself time and space, and distinguishing matter and antimatter. Warping time and space, Arceus searched its mysterious universe single-mindedly for Xanadu. After unfathomable searching, Arceus relinquished its pursuit in favor of a new goal: the creation of paradise by its own hands. Sculpture Arceus selected a preferred section of the universe and began to form it into a place of beauty. The planet was a sight to behold on its own, but lacked the distinctive features Arceus required for contentment. Arceus took a small fragment of the planet and created a great golem to move the parts of the planet around. Arceus gave a small bit of life force as a gift to the golem. Settling into Normalcy As Arceus gave its gift, it became itself a physical form; bending matter to its will, it chose a regal and universal figure, quite unlike its creation, but comprised of the same type of living material. Arceus deemed this a small price to pay for a faithful companion, and named it the royal giant. Arceus and its new-found kin forged their way forward in time, slowly building what might someday be their own paradise, and Arceus felt pleased. Between a Rock and a Hard Decision Arceus and Regigigas were inseparable and relished their labor. They treated each other with the greatest respect, and each had equal standing in the eyes of the other. After a long time filled with arduous and satisfying work, they decided together that their journey would benefit from another companion. The following days were filled by both hard work and thoughtful discussion about what to do next. Regigigas resolved to give life to their next companion as a tribute to the original gift from Arceus. In order for Regigigas to give a glimmer of life to another creation, Arceus needed to forge a medium from its own great power; it took the form of a tablet, and Arceus imbued it with its own energy. The energy from the Stone Plate resounded across the planet, giving Regigigas the final tool required to create another companion for them. Arceus and Regigigas were successful in their challenge they placed against themselves. The three of them resumed their journey after regaining their energy and were pleased. Over time, Regigigas began needing respite from the labor. It was still capable of performing every task in an exemplary fashion, but did not have the constitution to accomplish everything consecutively. Undeterred, the three companions forged onward, progressing further and further toward their goal, leaving in their wake a new surprise. When they rested, the three giants noticed small creatures resembling Regirock had begun to populate the places they left behind. It was a new experience for all of them, as these creatures were not individually created by any one of them, and some even looked nearly identical. Still Waters